The instant invention relates generally to security shields for automobile ignition switches and more specifically it relates to a motor vehicle anti-theft device.
Numerous security shields for automobile ignition switches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent the tampering of the ignition switches, so as to stop thieves from stealing the automobiles. For example, U.S. patents numbered 4,008,589 to Harrell; 4,008,590 to Berkowitz et al.; 4,118,961 to Lee; 4,154,071 to Castle; 4,747,282 to Nyun and 4,955,215 to Eremita all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.